Pregnancy
by Geu23
Summary: Slight Au. RizaxEd. Riza and Ed are married but the military doesn't know this. Nobody knew and they were content with their lives. But troubles arise when Riza finds out that she is pregnant! What will be the fate of the dear couple? What about the baby?
1. Pregnancy: Finding Out

_**~!WainGuy?~ and with me I have brought a new story! This was meant to be a one-shot (really it was!) but I guess that I'd break it into parts. Easy for me to present it to you and more place for reviews! Reviews are like a drug to me! I get ADDICTED!**_

Pairings: EdxRiza, AlxWin (so far)

Warnings: A bit of swearing...

**Note: Al has his body back, Ed's 21 & Riza's 26. They are both secretly married (the military and office members don't know) and only Alphonse and Winry know. Ed has his leg back but not his arm. He needs to wear glasses to see far (he can't see more than his arm [fully extended] without them). Ed's taller than Riza (and Alphonse!) but shorter than Havoc.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I sure as hell own the PLOT!

**Pregnant  
**_by WainGuy_

"Edward, we shouldn't do this. If the military finds out we'll be in a lot of trouble," Riza said softly as she looked at her beloved.

"I know but no one needs to know. The only ones that'll know would be Al and Winry. Only them and no-one else, I promise you," he said softly, as he held her hand.

"But I won't be able to wear it or else people would start getting suspicious," she muttered and looked at the silver band around her ring finger.

He gave a small chuckle before he kissed her on the cheek before looking into her sherry eyes. "You don't have to wear it on your finger. You can put on a chain and wear it as a necklace so that no one will see it under your shirt. And if anyone asks just tell them it was a gift, and we wouldn't be lying at all."

"Are you sure you're alright with this? What if we get caught?"

"Well then, I'll just resign from the service. I've already finished my goal and I'm only staying for you and to do research."

"And to make the Colonel's life a living hell?"

"Yep, that too."

**~X-x-X~**

Riza stared at the doctor, disbelief clearly written on her usually stoic face. She could not believe what he had just said. Could it be that she had misheard?

"Excuse me? I'm what?"

"You're pregnant, Mrs. Hawkeye," the doctor – Dr. Mitchell or something – said firmly.

Nope. She didn't hear it wrong...

"Are you sure? Could there have been a mix-up with the test?"

He shook his head. "No. Your tests came back as positive and with your symptoms we are certain that you are indeed pregnant. We've even run the test several times and they all came back with the same result."

Oh Gate. This could not be happening! She couldn't get pregnant with her line of work; it would only get in the way and it would arouse questions. Questions she did not want to answer not matter what.

What was she going to do? What was she going to tell Ed?

**~X-x-X~**

Riza entered her apartment, closing the door slowly and it clicked shut without a sound. The apartment was small but it suited her just fine and it was a good distance away from work so no one would see what she did and, most importantly, who she was with. Edward was probably at work to do research or something along those lines.

She placed her coat on their coat-rack (which was near the hinges of the door) and dropped her purse on the table before trudging to their bedroom where she promptly fell backwards onto the bed. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the doctor's appointment.

This was a disaster. The doctor had said that she was at least two months pregnant. She couldn't grasp the fact that she was pregnant. It was just unbelievable! She was a woman that had killed hundreds, murdered them in cold blood; all with only her guns.

She continued to stare at the plain white ceiling as the warm, the bed's ocean blue covers comfort her tense back.

'I hope Ed comes home soon.'

**~X-x-X~**

Edward Elric, the famed Fullmetal Alchemist, stared at the folder in front of him in complete boredom. It was a boring file with words that made even more boring sentences which made him completely bored. He took the pen and scribbled his name at the dotted line, closed it and threw it into his pile of finished folders.

He took off his glasses and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. This filing work was so boring. No wonder Colonel Shithead always procrastinates to the last minute he thought bitterly. He looked at the clock and gave a small grin. It was four o'clock and Riza would be done with her appointment and it was only another two more borings hours before it was time to go home.

He mulled over the possibility of calling to check up on his wife or to go back to the boring files of meaningless shit.

What a dilemma.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

Well, not such a big dilemma after all.

The phone rang once, then twice and then a third time before Riza picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey there," he replied, slightly puzzled at her voice; it sounded tired and almost miserable.

"Ed? What are you doing? You know you shouldn't be calling me at work!"

He smirked. Well, that's better except now he was being scolded.

"I just wanted to check up on my favorite person," he muttered.

"Ed!"

He chuckled and leaned his elbow against his desk, chin on his knuckles. He just loved it when she got riled up; it really brought the spark out of her.

"So what did the doctor say then?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Ri? It isn't something life threatening is it?"

Oh Gate he hoped not. He couldn't bear to lose her; she was just too precious to him.

"No... Not to me at least. But it is serious."

The icy claws of fear gripped his stomach. "What is it?"

"I think I should tell you when you get home... because we really need to talk about what will happen afterwards."

His hand gripped the phone harder and he could hear the plastic squeal its protest. Alright, he needed to calm down. Deep breaths now. Good.

"Alright then," he nodded, "I'll be seeing y0u soon. Take care."

"You too... Love you."

Then the tone-dial sounded. He stared at the sleek black phone before placing it back on its black cradle. He stared at it for a moment longer before putting his glasses on and, with a very distracted mind, took the next folder and got to work.

Just what was wrong? She wasn't going to die right? And she said it wasn't life threatening, so what could be the matter?

**~X-x-X~**

Roy Mustang, Colonel and Flame Alchemist, looked up from his work - finally! A distraction! - as his office door opened to reveal Jean Havoc, his face pale and shocked.

"Lieutenant?"

"Um... The Boss stormed out of the office."

"He did?"

"Yes sir. Said something like, 'Tell the bastard something important came up and that he can complain about to me tomorrow', quote, and then took off."

"Hmm..."

**~X-x-X~**

Edward ran through the streets of Central, his boots squelching as it splashed into puddles and the soaked sidewalk. Damn, he didn't have his hooded coat with him and it was raining buckets!

He had to get home now and now! He needed to know what was wrong! Work be damned! Riza was more important than any useless, boring, completely unnecessary paperwork in the world! Heck, the whole universe!

He continued to run, brushing past the citizens of Central and dashing across the grey roads (and nearly got hit by a speeding car!) because he needed to get there as fast as he possibly could. He took short-cuts through alleyways and cut corners.

He saw his street name and, with a burst of energy, ran all the way to his doorstep; his home. He fumbled his pockets and fished out his keys before he jammed it into the doorknob. With a swift 'click!' the door was unlocked and he entered his apartment.

**~X-x-X~**

_**~!WainGuy?~ here! So did ya like it? Sorry for the OOCness but we need to change 'em bit to make it different right? Well, here's the first chapter and I do sincerely hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading this and I do hope you leave a review. If you like this pairing I've got two other stories with RizaxEd! One's called 'Guardian Angel' - pure RizaxEd love! And the second one is called 'River Spirit's Lesson' - a oneshot with Parental!EdxRiza. Hope you'll drop by and leave a review or two~~**_

I'm done rambling and I'm gonna go and put a poll up for this fic! Please vote for the sake of the baby! (or babies!) Cause it's all up to you!

Till next time,  
~ ! ? W a i n G u y ? ! ~


	2. Pregnancy: Suspicion

**_~!WainGuy?~ here with an update! Sorry that this took so long... Had a lot of stuff to do and now I had the chance to do it so I did! So here's the next chapter and I hope you don't mind the crappish writing..._**

*Note: Be sure to be in a well-lit room and extremely comfortable when reading! Have a good time too!

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA but I own the plot! *chackles madly*

**Pregnancy  
**_by WainGuy_

"Riza?"

Riza opened her eyes and looked at the open door, shocked. He wasn't supposed to be home yet, there was at least two more hours before he was supposed to leave from work. He just had to ditch work because he was worried... Typical Edward.

She pushed herself off the bed and walked into their living room to see a soaked Edward Elric. He was completely drenched. His bangs clung to his face, his uniform was sticking to his frame like a second skin and puddles were forming around him.

"Ed?"

His gaze instantly shifted over to her and he stared for a moment before he stepped forward and held her. He breathed a small sigh before he looked at her.

"Are you alright? What did the doctor say?"

Riza stared at him, a huge block of ice coiled tightly in the centre of her chest. She touched her stomach and couldn't look at him anymore.

"The doctor... he said that... that I was pregnant."

Everything stilled. The noisy pitter patter of the rain in the background but she could only wait for her beloved to respond. He could shout and yell or he could strike and demand but she would accept it as it came.

She heard him sigh deeply and she was in his embrace, his head against hers. "It'll be alright. I'm sure you'll be a great mum."

"B-but!"

"Shh... It's okay. We're just going to have to pull through this and we will. This is one of nature's miracles so we must take great care of it alright. We'll pull through, I promise."

Riza returned the embrace and laid her head against his wet shoulder.

**X**

The next day, both of them arrived at work on time though Ed appeared five minutes later since he took a different route. They greeted each other and the rest of those at the office before attending to their own paperwork.

Everything was goin smoothly, of once. The procrastinating Colonel had decided to actually do his work since he had put it off and now that Hawkeye was back in the office there was no way to escape it. So the scribbling of pens on pieces of paper were the only sounds in the office.

That is until the intercom sounded.

There was the crackling of the system before -

"_**... all that she wants is another baby! All that she wants is another baby!"**_

Then it was cut off and there was a string of curses before the Fuhrer's secretary apologized for the interruption and told - well, she was actually yelling with a stutter in her high-pitched voice - everyone to go back to work and ignore that.

Jean and Breda were laughing their asses off, Fuery was staring at the intercom device, Falman stopped reading to glance at the hysterically laughing men, Roy was smirking and the secretly married couple were stiff.

After a moment everything settled down and everyone went back to work, although Jean and Breda snickered every so often as they remembered the panicked voice of the secretary. They bet that she would be fired soon.

Soon the morning passed by and soon everyone left the office for lunch. They all decided that it was time that they went out to old Joe's for a bite and everyone had to come.

They merrily walked the not-so-busy streets of Central, talking about the incident a few weeks back that involved Breda and the office coffee machine which ended in the machine dying and Breda being drenched in coffee and then running for his life when Roy snapped his fingers so that he could sizzle the 2nd Lt.

After lunch they headed back to the office, all smiles and laughter, before reality smacked them in the face when they noticed that the paperwork had increased in a large number and groaned before they settled into their assigned desk and grumbled through their work.

They were about an hour into their work when a very happy Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes entered the office. He was the picture of happiness and it seemed as though it oozed off of him like a sunny day.

"Hey, everyone! Guess what?" Hughes said in his sing-song voice.

He must really be happy about something then. Even Roy poked his head out.

"To what pleasure do we owe for this visit Hughes?"

"Something great happened and guess who's having a baby?"

The whole office stilled, Fullmetal and Hawkeye shared a quick glance before looking at the Lt. Colonel. This quick movement was not unnoticed by the sharp eyes of Roy Mustang and his best friend Maes Hughes.

"Is it your neighbor Hughes? The last time I visited you claimed that they were so noisy that they were trying for another child again."

The green-eyed Lt. Colonel glared at his long-time-best friend.

"No! It's Gracia! She's pregnant again! Elysia is going to be the big sister now! She's so excited!"

The 1st Lt. and the Major sighed in relief before they congratulated the man like the rest of the Flame's team. The Colonel then invited the Lt. Colonel into his office and wished not to be disturbed; not even if it's the Fuhrer himself.

They stayed in there for a few moments and everyone went back to work. Paperwork was signed and stacked. Hughes had left the office with a lopsided grin on his face a few hours ago and now it was time for everyone to go home.

"Jean, I need to see you in my office and Fuery can you call Lt. Colonel Hughes and tell him to come here immediately."

Jean grumbled under his breath but walked to the office and Fuery ran to call one Lt. Colonel Hughes.

**X**

"Alright, now that you both are here I want to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot."

Roy looked at the two men in his office. "I need you to follow someone for me."

Jean blinked and looked at him. "Hm? That's it, sir?"

"Jean you have to follow Fullmetal for awhile until you find something and Maes I need you to follow Hawkeye."

Jean spluttered and gapped at his commanding officer. "Why do you want us to follow Hawkeye and the boss?"

"I want to know why the two of them are behaving strangely."

"Um... permission to speak freely sir," Jean asked as he looked at the Colonel.

He nodded, "Permission granted."

"Um... why do I have to follow the boss? I mean, he's going to kill me when he finds out!"

Roy smirked and stood up from behind his desk and walked around it to stand beside the Lt. Colonel. "Well, I think Hughes deserves to be around for his next child."

**X**

_**~!WainGuy?~ here! So how was it? I hope you enjoyed eventhough it sucked... Well, I hope you leave a review and that would really make my day... er... night? See ya next time on Pregnancy,  
~ ! ? W a i n G u y ? ! ~**_


	3. Pregnancy: Revelations

**_~!WainGuy?~ with the next chapter of Pregnancy! I hope you enjoy this story and this has a deadline! The deadlines on the 8th of August and I've still got a few more chapters before this story is completed! Yes this story will be completed very very soon! And there might be a short sequel to it later... There's a deadline because, you see, my birthday is on the 9th of August and I really want to finish this story before then and then I'm gonna post a one-shot on my birthday for you guys! Hopefully I can get that done..._**

**_Well, thanks goes out to those that have read, reviewed, fav-ed and alerted this story. I hope you vote soon cause the end of this story is coming!_**

**__**

Disclaimer: Dont own FMA but own the plot! Mine!

**_Warning: There's a bit of sexual activity down there... You HAVE been WARNED! _**

**** The poll has been edited and please vote for the sake of the next part of the story. Thank you.**

**Pregnancy  
**_by WainGuy_

And so the next day begins with Havoc whacking his alarm clock clean off the bedside table where it crashed loudly against the wall and landed on the floor of his dorm room in a pile of ruined metal clockwork. What a shame, really. It was given to him by his ex-girlfriend Jessica - or was it Vanessa? - who was one of the first few that had actually gone on for about a few months before she broke it off.

Today was a new day and it was another day of spying on the Boss and he'd been doing this from two months ago. So far, nothing much except the boss liked this particular coffee shop, liked to hang out in the park and entertain the kids and then go to the local book store.

He got up, brushed his teeth, washed his face and did all that other hygiene related stuff before he put on his disguise. It consisted of a brown mustache paste-on, brown hair, sunglasses, a white shirt and brown slacks.

Everything on, Havoc walked out the door and walked to the apartment in which one FullMetal Alchemist lives. It also happens to be the same place where one strict trigger-happy 1st lieutenant lives. Isn't that nifty?

He arrived on time with a donut his mouth and a cup of hot coffee in the other with the Central News under one arm. Edward walked out of the apartment, wearing a plain blue shirt with black slacks, his long hair in a high tail. He looked left then right before walking down the street. Havoc followed him to the bookstore.

Jean rolled his eyes as he walked into the small store. Typical Ed. Always going to the bookstore every few days. Havoc trailed after him and saw him looking at some books and that wasn't the usual section that he always went to... He looked around and was shocked to the very core to see that it was the baby section.

Not that the books were for babies but the books were about babies! Wait... Havoc blinked. Did Ed manage to knock some girl up? Was that why he was going through these books now? But he frowned. He didn't know that the Boss had it in him to do that... Or was he trying to prepare himself for when Gracia gives birth?

He was so lost in thought that he almost - almost! - didn't notice that Edward was already making his way to the counter with a couple of books under his arm. He followed - discretely of course! - and waited till the boss was out and that he walked down the street before walking out of the store.

A lot of hours later with Havoc following an oblivious Edward, it was already night. The moon shone its silvery light upon the Central streets, the streets lights glowing a brilliant orange but he walked on. And it looked like he was finally going home! Then Havoc would have to report to his superior for another uneventful day of spying.

He was following after the blonde major when a woman with lovely curves, a huge bust and with long curly red hair walked towards the boss. Wow, she was hot in that obviously too tight flash jacket. She swayed her hips as she approached the boss who was looking at his wrist watch.

Havoc dashed into an alley and watched. The woman cleared her throat and the blonde man looked up. The woman crept up to him and greeted him in a husky voice that made Havoc's mouth go dry. Man did she have a hot voice too!

"Hey there handsome. You look a little lonely tonight, need a friend?" She said suggestively, her green eyes shining with mischievous fun. Oh she must be feisty then! Damn, that was one hot chick!

Edward just stared at her for a moment before saying, "It's alright. I'm use to it."

The feisty and sexily hot redhead was undeterred for she removed her jacket and showed her hot, thin and tanned body which was only covered in black lacey underwear covering her most private parts. She raised a nicely trimmed eyebrow and asked, "Like what you see? You're free to take it if you want."

'_Come on Boss! She's smokin' HOT! Take her!'_ Havoc thought as he looked on.

But the major just shook his head and removed his glove - on the left hand - and showed it to her, right hand pointing at something silver and small, wrapped around his ring finger. Could that be...?

"Sorry but I've got a wife and she's expecting. Good evening and excuse me if you will," he said, politely before he walked on.

The woman scowled before she covered herself and walked away, probably to get another customer. But Havoc paid no head as his mind tried to absorb what the blonde twenty-one year old man said. Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, was married?

He dashed away from the alleyway, scrambling his way to his superior's house that was on the other end of Central. He needed to tell him immediately!

**~X-x-X~**

Maes Hughes was excited about his wife's pregnancy as was his nine year old angel! They were so excited for the new baby that he could hardly keep a grin off of his face and telling Roy and his comrades about the new baby.

So, he was completely surprised when he followed Riza into a maternity shop with the clothes used during the pregnancy and clothes for babies and even toys and baby books! Maes thought that maybe she was getting a present for his beloved wife and unborn child. But that all changed when he heard the clerk and Hawkeye's conversation.

"Are you looking for anything ma'am?"

Riza looked away from the array of maternity clothes and looked at the brunette clerk. "I'm wondering if you could tell me when these maternity clothes are actually needed."

"Usually expecting mother's start wearing these clothes at the end of their second trimester because they then to start to show a lot around then. Are you expecting?" The clerk asked, a slim eyebrow raised in question.

The blonde lieutenant was stared at her for a moment before giving the barest hint of a nod. The clerk brightened up and clapped her hands.

"Congratulations! How far along are you?"

"Shh! Everybody doesn't need to know that!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! So, how far are you?"

The blonde woman looked uncomfortable before she mumbled, "The doctor says I'm in my third month."

That was all Hughes heard because he rushed out of the store, his leather clad feet running as fast as he could. Who knew that the strict gunman was pregnant? Who was the father? Was she going to tell anyone? Too many questions, too little answers!

**~X-x-X~**

Roy Mustang looked up from his book when pounding was heard from the entrance hall. He dog-eared the page, placed the book on the coffee table before he walked out of his living room and to the front door. He peeked through the eyehole and saw Havoc in his disguise with a panting blonde colored Hughes behind him.

He opened the door and both grown military men crashed in and they both blurted out, at the same time, "Ed's married!" and "Riza's pregnant!"

Roy only blinked at the two men before he yelled, "WHAT?"

**~X-x-X~**

**_Well, the little scene with the woman actually happened to my dad but the woman was a prostitute and she lifted her shirt up and had nothing underneath and he was still young and I wasn't even born yet! Well, there's another chapter of Pregnancy and I have to get started on the next chapter! Till next time,  
~!WainGuy?~ _**


	4. Pregnancy: Confrontation

_**~!WainGuy?~ here with the next chapter of Pregnancy! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and so far in the poll it seems that Ed and Riza are going to have a baby GIRL! Last I check the baby boy is the last in the poll with only 1 vote... Even them having no baby has more votes than that! Aw well, thanks goes out to those that reviewed (especially you guys! I just love reviews!), fav-ed, alerted and read this story!**_

*Be sure to be in a well lit room and are comfortable when reading this.

Warning: I don't know if this chapter needs it or not...

Disclaimer: The characters are mine but the plot is! 

**Pregnancy  
**_by WainGuy_

The three men stared at each other for a long, silent moment. Mustang looked at the two men, completely baffled at what had come out of both of them. Maybe this was some trick that they'd come up with... At any moment they'd laugh and say, "Got ya!"

But they didn't.

Roy Mustang frowned before he gestured that they go to his living and discuss. His two co-workers followed after him, their breathing returning to normal as they caught their breath. They all sat down and Roy told Maes to start.

"Riza was in a maternity shop and she was looking around. I thought she was going to get a gift for my darling Gracia but then the clerk came and asked what she needed. Riza asked when it was appropriate to wear the clothes and the clerk told her. But then the clerk asked if she was pregnant and Riza gave a nod and told her that the doctor had told her that she was three months along."

Roy and Havoc blinked at the man. Before they all shared a look. _'So, Riza Hawkeye the strict and trigger happy lt. was actually pregnant... That's hard to believe...' _

"How'd she get knocked up?" Havoc asked.

Maes frowned and shook his head. "I didn't stay to hear after Riza said she was three months pregnant."

Roy then looked at his 2nd lt. "Alright let's hear your story then."

Havoc rubbed his face - disguise off - and sighed. "Well, I was following the boss like you instructed us to and a bit earlier he was approached by a really lovely lady - beautiful redhead with a damn good body - that was most definitely looking for some fun and asked if he'd like some company. The boss turned her down but she then removed her jacket and showed her body to him. She was hot!" Here the other two men rolled their eyes but said nothing as the blonde man continued, "But then he took off his glove and told her that he's married and that his wife was expecting."

Silence. Complete silence enveloped the room and if you dropped a pin you'd be able to hear it loud and clear. Then the Flame Alchemist thought about something.

"Maes you said that Riza's pregnant right?"

The other man nodded.

"And Havoc you said that Ed has a wife who's expecting, correct?"

The blonde lieutenant nodded, eyebrow quirked in question. "Yeah... But how does that fit?"

"You two also said that the two of them apparently live in the same apartment building as well, yes?"

Maes' jaw slackened as he looked at his best friend. "You mean that they could...?"

The Colonel nodded while the blonde man just glanced between the two of them, confusion showing clearly on his face. "What? What is it?"

Roy looked at his subordinate, a grim expression on his face. "It could be possible that Riza and Ed are married and they are both having a baby..."

Havoc backed up waving his arms in front of him, blue eyes wide. "Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me the boss and Hawkeye hooked up and somehow Ed managed to knock her up?"

Both men nodded and Jean crumbled against the chair. "That's," he swallowed, "quite... unbelievable..."

The other two men agreed and Mustang frowned, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "What I don't understand is why they didn't tell us... They should have at least told somebody..."

"Well, you know the military, they don't allow military personal to get married to each other so it could be the reason why they didn't tell anyone in the military or anyone related to the military... So maybe Alphonse and Winry know since they aren't in the military and such..." Maes suggested.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow and then we'll see from there."

**~X-x-X~**

Edward breathed in deeply, savoring the sweet scent of vanilla that clung to his wife's lemon blonde hair. His left arm was around her, his hand resting against the barely noticeable baby bump. He was wide awake whereas Riza had long ago drifted off onto the shores of dreams.

Edward was worried. What if the others found out? What would they do? The both of them could be court-martialed and they both didn't want that to happen no matter what. He couldn't resign because he had just renewed his state license and they'd discussed that when it appeared that she was starting to show much more than she'd mail in her resignation with her uniform and such.

Enough thinking for now, he thought, we still have work tomorrow and it'd be best if we worry about this later...

He closed his tired eyes and sleep came to him slowly but all the while the sweet scent of vanilla accompanied him.

**~X-x-X~**

The next day started as usual. Riza woke up first before she woke him up then she'd go to the bathroom and he'd brush his hair and wait for her to be finished before he'd go into the bathroom and shower. When he came out she was dressed in the standard military blue uniform before she went to the kitchen to feed Black Hayate and make a pot of coffee.

They never ate breakfast at home. They'd go out at different times and go to different places to have their quick breakfast before they went to the office where their work of reading and signing paperwork would continue for many, many hours of boringness.

Riza and Hayate left first as he looked at the fridge for a moment, deciding if he should buy groceries or just leave it until Saturday. It looked like it could last them a few more days so there wasn't a need to buy any groceries then. That's good then.

He grabbed his keys, shrugged on his black overcoat with the red flamel on, walked out the house and locked the door. He walked down the stairs and out the apartment building. He went to the nearby bakery and paid for the bread.

He arrived at the office on time and saw that Riza, Breda and Falman were there and muttered a good morning to each of them. They greeted him back and he walked to his desk and sighed. There was a nice, tall pile of files that needed to read and signed. Absolutely boring, it was fantastically wonderful!

He collapsed onto his chair and put his coat on the chair before he took the first file for the pile and read; eyes trailing over the words - spotting a mistake here and there - and signed. He placed it on the other side of his desk; one done and another sixty plus more. What a long day he had... Great.

This continued until Colonel Shitface exited his inner office. "FullMetal and Lieutenant Hawkeye please come in here for a moment."

His voice gave nothing away and Ed didn't have the chance to catch a glimpse of the man's face because when he looked up the man had already retreated into his office. He looked at his wife before he stood up and followed her into the office.

"Close the door please."

He closed the door behind him and looked at the man who was his superior officer. His black eyes were steely, his brow furrowed and he was standing by his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it you want, Colonel?" he asked. He didn't say any of his many names because he knew now wasn't the time to call him that especially when he was in this type of mood.

"Is there something that you forgot to mention to me?"

Ed thought for a moment and Riza answered, "No, sir."

Ed shook his head, "Nope. I don't think I forgot to tell you anything in the report."

The man sighed and gave them both a disapproving look and casually said, "I think you did. You forgot to mention that you were married and the lt. Hawkeye is pregnant."

Riza stiffened at his side and he felt his insides turn to ice as the sharp claws of fear gripped his heart. How? How did the bastard find out? They had made sure that no one knew! They had tried so hard and, yet, he found out.

Then a more important question filled his head: What was he going to do?

**~X-x-X~**


	5. Pregnancy: Preparations

_**~!WainGuy?~ back (again) with another update! I'm gonna make the deadline! One more chapter and this multi-chapter story is finished! Gonna be my first multi-chapter fic finished! I'm so happy! And excited! I need COOKIES! *clears throat* Sorry about that. Thanks goes out to those that reviewed, fav-ed, alerted and read this story. Hold tight for the second last chapter of Pregnancy!**_

_****_

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and I make no profit unless you count one's own enjoyment as payment then nope, no profit. BUT I own the plot!

Warning: Swearing - a lot more than usual...

_****Note: Be sure to be in a well lit room while reading (don't want your eyesight to become worse now do you?) and are comfortable when reading. Thank you and enjoy the show!**_

**Pregnancy  
**_by WainGuy_

Roy Mustang was furious. His coal eyes burned and his posture rigid. Yup, he was definitely mad. And for what and to whom? He was angry at one Major Elric and Lieutenant Hawkeye because they had not told him of what they had done.

Major Elric was married (possibly to the Lieutenant) while 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye was three months pregnant.

Fullmetal's mouth opened and shut a few times before he snapped it shut and fisted his hands and glared at him. "How did you find out?"

Oh what a simple question. The colonel leaned against his desk, never taking his eyes off of the blonde couple. "I have my sources."

The blonde Major glowered at his superior officer whereas the lighter blonde lieutenant looked down as their superior office stared at them; demanding answers.

"When did you get married, Fullmetal?"

Interrogation time.

"Last Spring, on the 8th."

"Why did you get married even though the rules clearly stated that it isn't allowed?"

Fullmetal looked at the blonde beside him before looked at the black-haired man. "We'll some say rules are meant to be broken and I loved her too much to care about the rules."

**A little while later after the interrogation...**

The office was silent. The colonel digesting the new facts and the two others waited with bated breath, knowing they deserved some sort of punishment for not telling their superior officer.

Said superior officer suddenly sighed and looked at the two of them. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, sir, we were planning to wait until I started to resign since Edward had just renewed his state license. After that we had decided to buy the necessities for the child and so on..."

"I see... Well then you better ask Hughes for advice since he's the father of the year."

Both major and lieutenant looked at their colonel, confused. The colonel noticed and gave a grin, "I wasn't going to punish you after hearing your reasons. Well, go on," he pointed to the door, "and get your asses to Hughes so he can help you with whatever you need then. You're dismissed."

**~X-x-X~**

It had been a few weeks since that incident and the status of the whole situation was surprisingly well. They had told the office when Riza had sent in her resign - in person - and they made sure they had a camera to take the priceless shots of their gawking faces. (Now those pictures were placed in their 'potential blackmail material' box.)

Their apartment had three bedrooms so one was made into their child's nursery (with the playpen and baby-books and stuff like that.). The baby crib was in there too, away from the window and opposite the door.

They had made the room white and red. They had done that because white was a color for innocents (Alphonse) and red could be used for both boy and girl (they still don't know the gender of their miracle.) hence no reason to paint it another color in case they had painted it the wrong color.

The days ticked by and Riza started showing. It was small at first before it grew out nearly every day but Ed loved all the same. It didn't matter that she had trouble fitting into some of her clothes; she still looked as sexy (maybe even sexier).

Sometimes Ed would be woken up from his slumber by his wife and she'd tell him the baby was kicking and she couldn't sleep. He'd just smile and placed a hand on her stomach, press a kiss to the warm skin before telling the little one to go to sleep.

Surprisingly, the unborn child listened.

Other times he'd be woken up because his lovely Riza craved the most outrageous things at the most weird times. Then he'd have to go out and buy them before coming back to the house and ask her why in the name of the Gate was she eating something like that and she'd always reply "I just felt like it."

Seriously, who would want to eat salted fish covered in mustard and cherries? That sounded vile!

However when she was in her eighth month something happened.

Not to her but to her husband.

**~X-x-X~**

Edward grumbled under his breath as he walked the streets of central, folders tucked under his arm. Stupid bastard colonel! Made him stay back to help finish some more paperwork that wasn't even _his_! And then giving some more paperwork to bring home to read over and give him the summary tomorrow, and tomorrow's his day off!

Wonderful! Absolutely fuck-tastic!

Someone bumped into him cause the files to scatter all over the floor. Thank Gate that it wasn't raining!

"Hey! Watch where you're going."

The man mumbled out a hasty apology before scurrying off to who-knows-where. Ed glared at the retreating man before he crouched and gathered the files. _'Okay, one, two, three... wait, where's the other one?'_

He looked around a bit more and saw the familiar cream colored folder on the road of Central. He looked up the street and then down it before he reached out to get it. His fingers only managed to touch the corner of the file when bright light enveloped his vision and the next thing he knew, his arm was laced with fiery bolts of pain.

He was clutching his hand, his teeth gritted together to prevent any sound from escaping and the folders were on his lap.

'_Fucking hell that hurt! What the fuck happened?'_

He looked around but saw a retreating car and that there wasn't a person out. Well, that would be rational since it was nearly twelve o'clock in the morning! But why the heck was a car driving around at night?

Maybe some drunk guys.

He paused and sucked in a deep breath before he looked at his hand. It looked like it was handing off a few inches away from the wrist and elbow, almost in the middle. Shit, it was broken and it was his only flesh hand! Bastards.

He picked up the folders - all four of them - before he walked to his place. Better place the files there; he didn't want them to smell like the crappy hospital when he had to read them afterwards.

He walked up the stairs, unlocked the door and dropped the files onto the table before he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it, telling Riza where he had gone and why and that he'll be back soon - just in case.

He walked out the door, locked it and quickly made his way to the hospital. Thank whatever higher being there was that it was open twenty-four seven!

An hour and a half later, he was walking back with his arm in a cast. What a wonderful day... evening? Ah, the hell with it! It was just crappy!

When he got home, Riza was awake and he was glad that she didn't have her gun with her because she was angry. Really, really angry. And that had left him sleeping on the couch with Black Hayate after he finished with the reports at four-thirty in the morning.

After three and a half hours of sleep, Ed woke up and got ready for work. Before he left for work he checked on Riza, saw that she was still asleep and said he'd see her later after he kissed her forehead. He told Hayate to take care of her and then he grabbed the _colonel's_ files, put on his coat, walked out the apartment and locked the door behind him.

When he arrived in work, he whacked anyone who made of his arm and threw the files at the colonel before he grumpily sat at his desk and got to work.

It was around eleven when his phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Major Elric here."

"Sir, you have a line waiting. A Mrs. Riza."

"Patch her through."

There was a click and then, "Yes?"

"Edward, my water broke."

Ed blinked and then blinked again. "You mean...?"

A pant before, "Yes, Ed. The baby's coming."

"Did you call the doctor? Or are you at the hospital already?"

"I'm at the hospital already and..."

"And?"

"I want you here since you're the one that knocked me up!"

"Yes ma'am!" He was going to be in so much trouble!

"Good! I expect you to be here as soon as you can major."

Then the dial tone sounded and Ed stared at it for a moment before he slammed it down and flung his coat on.

"Where you going Boss?" Jean asked an amused look on his face.

Ed looked at him and pulled the door open and said, "The baby's coming!"

Then he was gone, racing towards the hospital. He almost missed it but he heard them all cry out with shock, "THE BABY'S COMING?"

**~X-x-X~**

**_~!WainGuy?~ here! I injured Ed! Actually I also had an injury like him except I tripped and fell onto my left hand fracturing both bones in the arm above the wrist and below the elbow. The doctor said it was a 'Green Twig Fracture' because only part of the bone(s) was fractured and it was practically hanging. He didn't make it straight because it would make the bone break so my arm is slanting downwards but not to much. You wouldn't notice unless you placed a ruler onto of the arm and he said that it might grow back to normal when I get older. Joy._**

Well, enough of rambling from me then. See ya next time for the grand finale of Pregnancy,  
~ ! ? W a i n G u y ? ! ~ 


	6. Pregnancy: Epilogue

_**~!WainGuy?~ here with the epilogue of Pregnancy! This is the end of the story but there might be a sequel to it. I'll let you guess know in the story's summary. So without further ado, let's roll! Sorry that it's short.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I own the plot as well as Maisy and George!

Warning: Short.

*BE sure to be in a well lit room and are comfortable when reading. Enjoy~! 

**Pregnancy  
**_by WainGuy_

Edward looked at the small being wrapped in the soft, pink cotton blanket in his wife's arms. The little girl was sound asleep, little hands gripping her mother's long, calloused fingers. Riza smiled tiredly at the little girl she held in her caring arms, before she looked at her husband that stared at them with a smile.

"She's a pretty little girl isn't she?"

Edward looked at her and brushed a lock of her hair away with his cold metal hand. "Yeah, that she is."

"What do you think we should call her?"

Edward thought for a moment before he smiled softly. "How about Maisy? I think it would suit her, What'cha think?"

Riza smiled back, "I think it'll be just fine."

**~X-x-X~**

**A few days later...**

"... She wished with all her might that Sparkle was her very own," Edward read to the little baby on his lap. The little girl gurgled a giggle and tapped the book with both her chubby fists, admiring the colors and pictures.

"Edward, are you reading her that story again?" Riza asked as she looked from the doorway, her blue night-dress on.

Ed chuckled and shrugged. "She seems to like this story a lot. Think she'll like horses when she gets older?"

The baby giggled and grabbed his automail finger, holding it and staring at it with her golden hazel eyes. She stuck it in her mouth leaving baby drool all over the metal appendage. Ed made a face while Riza laughed.

"I think your metal finger is the best pacifier there is for here. Come on now, we've got to put her to bed then. Finish your story and tuck her in, I'll see you in bed."

Ed smirked, "So, I'm not on the couch anymore?"

"That can be arranged if you like it so much."

"Hm... As appealing as it sounds, I'd rather take the bed, thank you very much."

Riza walked away and Ed turned to the next page and continued reading to his little girl, "Carrie woke up with a start. Rubbing her eyes..."

**~X-x-X~**

**A few years later...**

"Daddy! Help me; the evil dragon took my cookie away!"

"My name's George! Not dragon! And," a boy of five said, "there are a lot more cookies on the table!"

The little girl of five huffed and glared at the dark haired boy with greenish-gold eyes who happily munched the cookie out of existence.

Edward Elric chuckled as he looked at the two children. One was his daughter, little Maisy, and the boy was George Hughes, son to one Maes Hughes.

"So, Ed, enjoying fatherhood now?"

The younger of the two men laughed, "I've been enjoying it ever since she managed to use the toilet on her own. How about you and your son?"

The man sighed, "He's a handful but he can be nice. And somehow he's into figure skating... I fear what will happen to him if he chooses to pursue it. Well, I'll still be proud of him."

Ed snorted into his drink and watched as his little girl ran after the dark haired boy. Well, hopefully the birthday boy wouldn't be killed.

**~X-x-X~**

**Another few years later...**

"Dad! Can I go to the school trip please? I already asked mum but she said that it was up to you so can I?"

"Hand it here and we'll see," he said and placed a hand out. Maisy placed the paper into his hands, crossed her fingers and held her breath. Wow, she must really want to go on this trip then.

He read through it. It was a camp, it was for three days and two nights, food and all provided. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at his daughter. "Why would you want to go on this trip?"

"I want to go because my friends are going and they're going to teach us about leadership and stuff like that. So can I please go dad?"

He thought for a moment and looked at his wife. She just gave him a wink and a smile before attending to the flowers.

He gave in. "Alright you can go."

The young nine year old squealed in joy before she hugged her dad and mum. After that she sprinted to the phone to tell her friends about being allowed to go.

Ed flipped the newspaper and smiled. He was having a good life after all the shit he'd been through and he only thought about one thing. It was sure as hell worth it.

**~X-x-X~**


End file.
